Jar of Hearts
Jar of Hearts 'is a case featured in PetroJustin's fanmade series of Criminal Case. This is the second case of Hello Land. ---- After the murder, Leni and you walked to the streets and you saw a flight attendant stabbed through the wall in Main Wall. In which, Leni investigated the Main Wall. Her name is Stacie Rockstone , a flight attendant in Hello Land Airports. The pilot was worried wherei s Stacie, but soon, Leni talked and too late, Stacie was murdered. The pilot is Arthur Simple . Since the crime scene was investigated, there was a happening in which, a guy named Robert Rockstone , saw the gruesome murder, so he was a witness, and a suspect. Since, Robert was shocked when he saw his sister died. The witness and the victim lived in Nightlane Street. So their house was investigated. 'VICTIM: 'Stacie Rockstone 'MURDER WEAPON: 'Dagger 'KILLER: Arthur Simple Arthur Simple (pilot) *The suspect uses nail hardener. *The suspect is left handed *The suspect eats strawberry cupcakes *The suspect wears jewelry ---- Robert Rockstone (witness) *The suspect uses nail hardener. *The suspect is right handed *The suspect eats strawberry cupcakes ---- Cathy Simple (Mayor of Hello Land Airports) *The suspect uses nail hardener. *The suspect is left handed *The suspect wears jewelry ---- Devan Luz (teen schooler) *The suspect is right handed *The suspect eats strawberry cupcakes ---- Aaliyah Smiles (model) *The suspect is left handed *The suspect uses nail hardener *The suspect wears jewelry *First Profile: The killer uses nail hardener *Second Profile: The killer is left handed *Third Profille: The killer eats strawberry cupcakes *Fourth Profile: The killer wears jewelry *Fifth Profile: The killer's blood type is A+ Chapter 1: Dagger Dragger *Investigate Main Wall (Clues: Victim's Body, Paper,Dagger) *Examine Paper (Clue: Substance) *Examine Substance (Clue: The killer wears nail hardener) *Autopsy: Victim's Body (18:00:00; The killer is left-handed) *Talk to the pilot about Stacie (PU: Wears nail hardener, left-handed) *Question Robert Rockstone about the victim (PU: Wears nail hardener, right handed) *Investigate Airports (Clue: ID Badge, Access Badge) *Examine ID Badge (Clue: Cathy Simple) *Question Cathy about the id badge *Examine Access Badge Code (Clue: 710 692 STR) *Ask the pilot of the access badge *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Into the Caves *Investigate The Cave (Clues: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Clue: Note) *Examine Note (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (08:00:00; Clue: Devan Strike) *Question Devan about the note *Ask Robert what's the problem *Talk to Cathy with the problem *Investigate Landings (Clue: Charger) *Examine Charger (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (01:00:00; New Suspect: Aaliyah Smiles) *Question Aaliyah about the charger (PU: Wears nail hardener, left handed) *Ask Devan about the victim (PU: right handed) *Talk to Arthur Simple *Examnine Handicraft (Clue: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance (03:00:00; The killer eats strawberry cupcakes) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Killer to Heart *Investigate Nearby Den (Clue: Airplane Model) *Examine Airplane Model (Clue: Arthur Simple) *Talk to Arthur Simple with the argument *Question Cathy Simple with the landings *Talk to Aaliyah Smiles *Talk to Robert *Talk to Devan *Investigate Street Walls (Clue: Pair of Jewelry, Headphones) *Examine Pair of Jewelry (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 03:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears jewelry) *Examine Headphones (Clue: Broken Mic) *Examine Broken Mic (Clue: Mic) *Analyze Microphone 05:00:00 (Clue: The killer's blood is A+) *Arrest Killer (1 star) *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *Talk to Cathy Simple *Investigate Landings (Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Clue: Credits) *Analyze Credits 01:00:00 *Ask Cathy about the credit of the victim (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Aaliyah Smiles about the model *Investigate The Cave (Clue: Lipstick, Lip Gloss, Makeup Equipment) *Examine Makeup Equipment (Clue: Aaliyah Smiles') *Give back the equipment to Aaliyah Smiles (Reward: suit MEN Gown WOMEN) *Confront Devan what's the problem *Investigate Street Walls (Clue: Blueprints) *Examine Blueprints (Clue: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Clue: Devan's fingerprints) *Give back blueprints to Devan (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Navigate